Party Crasher
by ThePigeonsAreLoose
Summary: Now that Peter is back he wants revenge. But first he needs a pack of his own first. And he knows who he wants by his side. Someone will become his beta. But will things go his way as the gang try to stop him from bringing anarchy to Beacon Falls?
1. Prologue

Party Crasher

Summary: Now that Peter is back he wants revenge. But first he needs a pack of his own first. And he knows who he wants by his side. Someone will become his beta. But will things go his way as the gang try to stop him from bringing anarchy to Beacon Falls?

A/n: This is my first Teen Wolf fic. There may be some pairings. I'm just going to go with the flow as the idea is stuck in my head. Starts at 2x09 a little AU probably but any way I hope you enjoy.

Warning: Some spoilers if you haven't watched 2x09 or any before that. I'll try and not spoil too much.

Prologue

Lydia's POV

"_Lydia."_

I feel trapped, I can't move. All I can do is listen to his voice. It was hypnotic almost. It left me in a trance.

"_Listen to me. Listen very close."_

"_I need you to do a few little errands for me."_

"What?" I barely whispered. The demon smiled and turned my cheek to face him and I stared straight in to the lifeless yet deceitful eyes off Peter Hale.

"_I need you to send a warning for me. Straight to Derek."_

Derek's POV

"Will you all stop acting like a bunch of babies and start acting like a pack!" I shouted at Erica, Isaac and Scott who were all bickering and fighting one another. "Sorry." All three betas mumbled. "So does anyone have any reasonable answers on how to catch Jackson yet?" I asked and they all shook their heads. "The only way we have even been able to find him, as much as I hate to say it, is because of the humans. Maybe we should use Stiles again since they all seem to find him." Erica stated and Scott shook his head. "There's no way in hell am I letting you use Stiles as bait. As you so nicely pointed out, he's human. Meaning he can die easier than us so no way." Scott said and I nodded. "I agree, as much of an annoyance that is Stiles I would rather not let Jackson use him as a chew toy." I said and they all nodded. All of a sudden the smell of blood hit my nose. "Do you guys smell that?" Isaac asked as Scott and Erica nodded. "Seems to be coming from a mile from here. Scott come with me, you two stay here until I tell you otherwise." I ordered as me and Scott followed the scent. Something didn't feel right about this. We followed the smell to a dead body, completely sliced apart something like a knife, or claws could do that. What was more disturbing was the fact that the killer, in blood, had written '_You Can't Protect Them All.' _What the hell does that even mean? "Derek call a meeting, we need to know everyone who we know are all right." Scott demanded and I looked at hi confused. Clearly this message meant something to him. "Why?" I asked and he looked straight at me. "Because Peter Hale was the one who kept saying that to me. It's no coincidence that we found this man and the message. Someone is doing dirty work for Peter. From beyond the grave."

Lydia's POV

"_Well done. You impressed me. Now for the final step."_

"W-w-w-what do you need me to d-d-d-o?"

"_I need a little bit of blood from you. Your gene that gives you immunity from turning from a wolf bite is not only good for you. But it's good for replenishing my energy. Even the tiniest drop can spare a werewolf from death."_

"I-if I-I-I d-d-o this-s will y-you l-l-leave me alone." He smiled wickedly.

"_Of course. I promise. Once you bring me back I will be out of your hair. I have other arrangements to attend to."_

"You're going to hurt people aren't you?" He laughed.

"_Only those who wronged me. And not all of my actions will be of revenge."_

"What do you mean?"

"_You haven't figured it all out yet Lydia? I must say I am a little disappointed in you. Haven't you wondered why I am able to be inside your head? Haven't you wondered why nobodies in this town are becoming more and more of a somebody? And why animal attacks have been happening a lot lately? It's because you're running with werewolves Lydia."_

"You're lying! Werewolves don't exist!"

"_Really, then give me what I ask for and I shall prove you wrong."_

I stood in the abandoned house, in front of a hole six feet deep. I held out my left hand and held a sharp blade in my right. I quickly slashed my wrist and let the blood rip down the hole. After a few minutes an almighty roar came from the hole and a fully healed Peter Hale crawl out of it. He stood up right and smiled. "Thank you Lydia, and for your help. As a show of my gratitude I won't tear your throat out. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a beta to create." Oh god what have I done! I need to find someone to help me. I need to find Derek.

Thanks for reading.

By the way this isn't a Lydia fic. I just thought it would be a nice way to open up the story.

Anyway please review.

GGF XD


	2. Chapter 1

Party Crasher

Summary: Now that Peter is back he wants revenge. But first he needs a pack of his own first. And he knows who he wants by his side. Someone will become his beta. But will things go his way as the gang try to stop him from bringing anarchy to Beacon Falls?

Chapter 1:

Stiles' POV

"Hey Dad what's up?" I said as I answered my phone. "Well I finally got some time off from the station and I thought I would spend it with my only son but he seems to have disappeared. I would think that a dad would call to find out where you are." My Dad said. "Wow Dad, really over the top and that's coming from me. I'll be home soon, just getting gas. I shouldn't take long." I said and hung up the phone after saying bye to my Dad.

Derek's POV

"So how come we're here?" Isaac asked and I looked at Scott for him to answer it. "Someone murdered that man tonight and left a message that Peter Hale used to use a lot. Something seems odd about it so I'm gathering people who know about us to make sure they are OK or if they know something about it. "I looked around. So far it was just the pack. Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott and myself. I have to admit something was off lately. I just feel uneasy the last couple of hours. It's unsettling, it's annoying. "So what about your hunter girlfriend, surely her daddy knows about it by now." Erica rudely stated. Just then Alison walked in to the subway. "No he doesn't, all though something is up. Apparently one of the hunters were patrolling around near the Hale house, he could have sworn he heard a wolf howling. But he found nothing." She said and Scott looked in thought. "Something is definitely up. What the hell is happening around here?"He said to anyone who was listening. "It's my fault."

We all turned around surprised to see Lydia standing in front of us crying. In my opinion. The girl is more trouble than she's worth. Alison ran over and hugged her. "What do you mean your fault?"She asked. "He...He made me bring him back. He...He made me k-kill someone." Lydia said and started sobbing. I didn't like were this is going. "Who Lydia?"I asked. And she sighed. "Peter Hale." Alison and Scott looked at me in shock. "That's not possible." I said and she shook her head. "He's been messing with me for weeks, making me do stuff. He said it was because I was immune to the bite that let him able to get in my head. But tonight he made me give him some of my blood. He said my immunity to the werewolf gene brought him back to life." I looked up in fear. "Do you realise what you've done!" I shouted at her. She whimpered. "Hey she had no control it wasn't her fault. So we'll just kill him again. Easy as that." Alison said and I laughed. "You really don't understand. Do you know how rare it is for someone to be immune to werewolf DNA? Very. But there is a reason for it. It's not a gift, it' a curse. Not only can it revive a werewolf. But it's said that if the werewolf is or was an alpha, then they can retrieve a power like no other. And not just strength, if he finds someone to bite. He can control everything and anything he wants to the beta. And now you've gone and gave him that power. You idiot!" I shouted. "Enough!" Scott yelled back. "Instead of arguing we should be finding out what Peter's after." Lydia looked. "Before he left the house. He said he was going to go look for a beta."She said. Alison looked at her. "Did he give any ideas to who he wants?" She asked. "Well when he left the house I heard him whisper something. I thought it was my imagination but I heard him whisper someone's name."She said. "Who?"I asked. "Stiles."

Stiles' POV

I just paid for my gas and was walking to my car. As soon as I stepped outside it started raining heavy and my phone started ringing again. I quickly ran to my car and answered it when I got inside. "Stiles where the hell are you?" Scott yelled in to the phone. "I'm just at the gas station what's up?" I asked. "Stiles just hurry your ass to the subway now. It's urgent." I was about to reply when I felt something collide in to my car. "Stiles! Stiles!" Then I heard muffling. "I told you Scott. You can't protect them all." Then I heard the phone line drop. "I hope you don't die Stiles. I'm not quite done with you yet." I felt a sharp sting in my neck then everything went black.

Hope you like it.

Please review

GFGXD


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Party Crasher

Summary: Now that Peter is back he wants revenge. But first he needs a pack of his own first. And he knows who he wants by his side. Someone will become his beta. But will things go his way as the gang try to stop him from bringing anarchy to Beacon Falls?

A/n: Sorry in advance if the paragraphs are all squashed together, they seem to be bigger when I'm writing in on Word so sorry for that. Also thanks for the reviews. But I wanted to ask about the pairings you want for the story. I don't know whether to make it a Peter/Stiles one or do something like Derek/Stiles because to be honest I haven't put much thought in to it. Your help would be amazing. Enjoy Chapter 2. =)

Chapter 2:

Scott's POV

"Does someone tell me what the hell is going on around here?" Sheriff Stilinski shouted out. Everyone was at the hospital after the pack called Stiles an ambulance after we found him bloody and unconscious in his car. "Sheriff calm down." My mom said. "Calm down! One minute I'm at home waiting for my son and I get a call telling me that he's been brought to hospital for surgery!" He shouted back. "He's in theatre right now. But as soon as he comes out I will find out all I can. But for now please just sit and calm down." My mom said practically pushed him in to one of the hospital chairs. Then I heard something. "It's not a nice feeling is it Scott? Not being able to protect someone so close to you." Peter said. It seems that he is somewhere in the hospital. But I can't figure out where he is. When I see Derek and the others standing up and walking out of the room I followed. "What the hell do you want Peter?" Derek growled and I heard Peter laugh bitterly. "I came here to watch my success as you all suffer. And I have a feeling it's going to get better." He said. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I growled and I heard him laugh. "It's a full moon tonight. So I suggest that you get out soon this hospital is in for a surprise." He said and Derek panicked. "Crap he's right I totally forgot. We should go now." He ordered. "But what about Stiles?" I asked. "He's in a hospital, with people who know think my uncle is a dead serial killer. Peter won't try anything he's not stupid. Stiles is going to be fine. Get Alison to wait here if you're not sure." I nodded and we left the hospital.

Peter's POV

How I love a full moon.

The way it makes even the calm and the peaceful in to savage and rabid animals.

And nothing is more excellent that seeing it happen for the first time. In just a few moments I'll see it happen to my new beta. Stiles. He may have denied the bite. But as soon as he realises his power that he's gained. He'll be grateful. Grateful that I have made him better. I have made him someone to be proud of. And now I wait outside his hospital window. Any second now and he should awaken. One of the doctors came in to his room. Looking over the medical chart then walking over to Stiles to check his wounds. I looked up at the moon and saw it was directly over the hospital. I look back in through the window and see my beta jolt wide awake. His eye's yellow and full of panic. His newly formed claws reached out for the doctor's throat and yanked his head to his throat. As the doctor screamed in pain I figured that it was time to collect him. I climb in through the window and gently grab his arm. I see him detach the fully grown fangs and look at me. The wolf looked at me in fright and anger. It's usual for newborns as they can't tell the good from the bad at the beginning. That's where Alpha's like myself come in. I growl and show off my wolf side. My eyes glowing red and he cowered back a little. "You belong to me now. Understand." I growled and he nodded. The sight of the blood around his mouth made me proud of my work. "You will forget your previous life and will do you everything I tell without question. Got it?" I flashed my teeth showing that I was serious. He nodded again. I smiled and grabbed the doctor from Stiles' grip and threw his bloody body to the floor. "Good now come."

Derek's POV

"OK everyone comfortable because it's going to be a rough night." I said as I locked the iron steel door. "Yeah there's nothing more I would rather do than be stuck in here with the five of you boys." Erica sarcastically said and I had to laugh at her. "Yeah well we'll be doing this at least once a month so you're stuck with us. Just be lucky it won't be as bad as last time." Just then Scott's phone went off and he looked at me to answer it as I was the only one not in the middle of tying up. I look at it and see it's Alison so I answer it and put it on voice mail. "Hey it's Derek. What's up?" I answered. "Something weird is going on at the hospital." She said. "What do you mean?" I replied. This can't be good. "Well a doctor went in to Stiles' room to check on him so I went to the bathroom. I came back and I heard someone screaming. The security wouldn't let me in so I snuck in. Derek the doctor's dead." She said and I looked shocked. "What about Stiles?" I asked. "He's not here, the windows is open so the doctors think he got scared and ran out the window. But that's not the weird part." She said. "What is the weird part?" I heard her sigh. "The security are saying that the doctor was attacked by an animal. In a hospital. That's weird right." She said and I groaned. "What's Peter up to" I asked out loud. "Do you... do you think that Peter turned him in to a werewolf?" Alison asked. I could tell she was nervous to hear the answer. "God I hope not."

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

GFG XD


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh and sorry for updating late, we have builders in remodelling our kitchen and bathroom and they decide to come at 7 in the morning so I am too tired to write during the day. Hopefully they'll be done soon. Enjoy =)

Party Crasher

Chapter 3:

The Next Day.

Peter's POV

"Man how I missed this." I said to myself as I stood up and stretched my arms out. I've always enjoyed the after effect of turning on a full moon. It's almost like a drug, which gives me such an amazing high of ecstasy. Right now me and my new beta are just a couple miles from town in a secluded part of the forest not even Derek knows of. Perfect place to hide when necessary.

Speaking of my beta I look over at him. He's still asleep. Probably will be for another hour or two. The first full moon is always the most exhausting. And after the night Stiles has had. He needs to rest. I stood over him for a minute. Just admiring my work. It's like he boy was meant to be a werewolf as in just a few hours of being in wolf form he showed amazing skills that some born werewolves can't even manage. I knew I made a right choice picking him.

Now on to business. I need somewhere to live.

Derek's POV

"So what do we do now?" Isaac said. After another intense night we were all sat around the subway. Allison and Lydia had come a few minutes ago so now we need a plan on how to handle Peter. "I think we should ask the Argents for help. I mean let's not forget about Jackson and whoever the hell is controlling him. I say we should let them deal with some of the mess since they claim it's their duty anyway." Erica said glaring at Allison. "As much as I don't want to agree, I think you're right. We need to focus on Peter and finding Stiles. Allison do you think you can get your Dad to meet us in the forest?" She nodded and picked up her phone to make the call. "He said he'd be there in ten minutes." I picked up my jacket and looked to the pack. "Let's go then."

Stiles' POV

Man that was a good nap. I feel like I've been out for months. I let out an almighty yawn and stretch my arms out. I feel all around me and realise I'm on a bed that doesn't feel like my own. "Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon." I shot up at that voice. Peter Hale was stood over the bed. "Where am I?" I asked as I looked at him. I feel like I should be screaming for help but when I look at him I can't seem to do it. It's like I could trust him even though he's a murderer. "We're at my old assistants place; she won't have any use for it now so why shouldn't we not live here." Wait we? "What do you mean we? And why am I here anyway?" I said in one breath. He just seemed to laugh. "I mean 'we' as you and me. All though I'm surprised you can't figure anything out yet. Not such a good start as my new beta." He scolded. "What! I'm not your beta. I'm not even a werewolf."

He must just be messing with me to get something out of me. "Oh really, then answer me something Stiles. Do you feel different?" I looked confused, what does he mean by different. "I mean can you feel power." He said like he just read my mind. He can't have though can he? "You'd be surprised what I can do now Stiles. But enough chit chat." He smiled and crawled on to the bed. When e was close enough he grabbed my chin and made me look in to his eyes which flashed red. "Anything you remember from your past, forget it. And more importantly any friends you had are to be erased from our mind. Understand." He ordered and I felt myself nod. His eyes glowed red and he smirked. "Excellent. Now we have somewhere to go."

Scott's POV

"So what's this all about?" Chris Argent asked as him and Gerard walked over to the pack with a few hunter friends. "We need your help." Derek said and Gerard laughed. "And why should we help you abominations when we could just kill you?" He asked confident in his statement. "Because Peter is still alive, and Stiles has gone missing. Not to mention the Kanima is running around killing people as well. We need to work together if we all want to live."Allison said as she stood next to me. I could tell she was nervous. "And I can assure you that Peter will definitely target you and Allison as well since we all played a part in killing him." Derek said and I saw Chris sigh.

"I thought I heard my name." I turned to look and saw Peter standing behind the hunters. But what was more scary was that Stiles was stood next to him. "Stiles!" I shouted. I was going to run up to save him when Derek grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I was about to shout why was he stopping me when it hit me. I looked in Stiles' eyes. They were blank, emotionless and yellow. "No!" I shouted I could feel myself turning. "Careful Scott, I don't want to have to send my new beta to handle that temper of yours." Peter joked. How could he do this to Stiles? "I only came to give a warning. If you guys want to plan on how to kill me. May I say how brave you are, thanks to Lydia I'm no ordinary werewolf. I'm strong, faster, more intelligent and immune to Wolf's bane." He smirked and petted Stiles' head in a way to say he owns him and said. "And with such a loyal beta at my side I'm practically invulnerable." He laughed but a loud hiss pierced through the woods. "Crap it's Jackson." Allison whispered. And on cue Jackson charged at a hunted full transformed. I kept Allison behind me as we watched Derek and the other's work with the Argents to try and capture Jackson. I looked over to were Peter was and saw him retreating. "No!" I shouted and ran after him. But it was too late.

He was gone.

Thanks for reading.

Pleas comment.

GFG XD


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Party Crasher

Chapter 4

Peter's POV

"So there's a Kanima in Beacon Hills. I wonder who it is." I said to myself as I sat on my new couch, staring at the ceiling. Then a thought came to me. Derek and the others knew who it was; I could see it on their faces. So if the know, then my new companion should too. I look down from the ceiling and see Stiles sat on the floor, knees to his chest, watching television. I smiled.

"Stiles." He looked up from the television, and straight at me. "Come here." I ordered him and he crawled over to my feet. I leaned down and grabbed his chin. "Do you remember our little green friend from last night?" He nodded. "Do you know who he is?" I asked. He looked in thought. "I can't remember." He said. My eyes flashed red. "Well remember then." I growled and his eyes closed for second before they opened back up. "It's Jackson." He said and I smiled at him. I released his chin. "Good. Now that we know who the Kanima is we need to find the one who is controlling him." I said and he looked at me. "And how are we going to do that?" He asked. I smiled. "Well it will be someone who knows Jackson, someone who he hangs around. It's the only way he can be controlled. So I think it will probably be someone at the school." I said and then an idea came to me. "Well Stiles, I think it's time for you to go back to school."

Scott's POV

The next day.

"So what do we do now? I mean its bad enough that the sheriff is on everyone's back looking for Stiles but now I have to hide the fact that his son is a werewolf and is being controlled by a psycho werewolf that is out for revenge." I said as I walked to my locker with Allison and Isaac. "Well Derek's thinking of a plan with Chris Argent as we speak. All we can do is keep an eye on Jackson so that we have fewer problems to deal with." Isaac said as Erica came running towards us. "You guys have to see this." She said and dragged us outside. And there was Stiles.

"What the hell?" Allison said as we watched Stiles walk towards us. He looked different, with the leather jacket and the shades he's wearing, he looked like us. "Stiles?" I heard Lydia say and saw her walk over to him. He took his sunglasses off and look at her confused. "Do I know you?" I heard him ask. Lydia looked pissed. "Are you joking right now, you've been in love with me forever and now you're saying you don't know me? What the hell!" She screeched. After she told us what happened with Peter, Lydia resorted to being head bitch to everyone around her. "Sorry no clue who you are, mustn't be that in love then." He smirked and brushed past her. This can't be good.

Stiles' POV

"So Mr Stilinski, it's nice to see you on your feet again. But are you saying you don't remember anything?" Gerard Argent, the new principle, said looking at me funny. "Nope. My Dad thought that coming back to school would help bring back some of the memories." I said lying through me teeth. He starts yammering on about something or other that I don't care about so I decided to have a little listen around to what was happening outside this office.

"_Seriously Scott what do we do we can't let him run around the school. I barely got my Grandfather to agree not to hurt him. I can't handle anymore drama."_

"_He may not remember us but we're his friends. We have to help him, he would do the same for us."_

"_And what if he tries to kill us. Or Peter gets him to hurt someone. We can't let him, we have to lock him up somewhere so we can figure out some way to get him back to-"_

"_Normal! He's a werewolf. He's never going to be normal again."_

Principle Gerard had finished talking by now so I took my schedule and left the office. Those two were still talking about me. So I followed the voices through the corridors until I turned a corner and saw them whispering to each other. I smiled and walked over to them. "You know." They broke apart. "If you're going to talk about werewolves in secret, make sure they can't hear you." I went to walk away but decided to add something to what I said. "By the way, I don't know who you are or what you want but let's get one thing straight. I'm here because my alpha wants me here. Get in my way and I swear I will kill you."

That's all for today.

Thanks for reading.

Please comment.

GFG XD


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Party Crasher

A/n: I would like to thank for all the comments for this story I really enjoy this and just to let you know I'll be posting a new chapter hopefully every Saturday from now. I can't promise it will be every week because I'm probably going to be busy for the next month or so because I've decided not to return to college so I have to start looking for a job after I sort everything with the college out. But anyway just check the story every Saturday and there should be a new chapter every Saturday. One more thing I have read the comments about separating the text by bold and italics for the speech but every time I put bold and italics in they seem to disappear when I upload it. I'll try and fix that. Thanks for reading my ranting here's chapter 5. =)

Chapter 5:

Derek's POV

At The Subway

"I need to talk with Peter." I said and Scott bolted up from his seat. "What! That's insane he won't hesitate to kill you." He shouted. "That's why I'm taking Isaac and Boyd with me. He may have power but even he can't handle three of us." I said. "And what about Stiles? You didn't see him at school he's not Stiles any more. If Peter wants to I'm pretty sure even you would have trouble with him." Scott said. The boy questions my power. Stiles must have really spooked him. "It will be fine; if there is anything I know about Peter it's that he enjoys playing with people before actually making a move." I said. "I'm coming too." I shook my head. This isn't going to be good.

Peter's POV

"So found anything interesting?" I asked Stiles as he walked through the door. "Nope, Jackson wasn't there, he had a family matter apparently so today was useless. Although one of those werewolves from the other night was talking to his girlfriend about me. Something about locking me away or some crap like that. They mustn't like me." He said sarcastically and I couldn't help but smirk. "I hope you told them where to go." He smirked back. "Of course I don't think they'll be bothering me any time soon." I caught a familiar scent walking up to the apartment floor. It was the Alpha scent. He must have finally decided to grow a pair since he took my title from me. "We've got company." I said and opened the door to see Derek and his three little puppies walking up to us.

"So what's up Derek? Come for a family reunion have we?" I joked and he had his brooding face on. Nothing new then. They stood in the door way just glaring. "Come in then." I smiled at them. "What are you up to Peter?" Derek asked straight to the point. "Whatever do you men nephew?" I laughed. "Why are you causing trouble when you know there's a Kanima in town?" One of his pups, Isaac I think, said. I laughed. "You should really keep your betas in check Derek. I would hate to think you let them do whatever they want; maybe your little doggies should take a page out of Stiles' book. I mean just look at how obedient he is." Pointing towards Stiles, mocking them at what their friend had become. I knew it would rile them up. "Only because he has no idea what you've done to him." Scott said. Just them Scott's phone went off and he left the room.

Stiles' POV

"_Alison what's up?" _

"_I figured out who's controlling Jackson."_

"_Who is it?"  
_

"_It's Matt! Remember when Derek said that when he and Stiles were stuck in the pool and Jackson wouldn't get in. Well it seems that a while ago Matt almost drowned, and my Dad looked at his records and it says that he never goes near the pool or the lake anymore."_

"_Plus it would make it easy for him to control Jackson, they are always together. Does your Dad know where he is?"_

"_Yeah he's at school."_

I stop listening and look at Peter as if to tell him that I know something. He nods and I leave to go to my room. One good thing about having werewolf healing, you can drop down from the second floor of an apartment building and not break any bones. I see Scott getting in his car and driving away. I smirk and start running for the school.

That's all today.

Please read this. I have and new twist for this story that I thought of watching the Season 2 finale. It involves the new Alpha pack that will be in Season 3. I saw someone had done this on a fic I read and it had a good response so I thought I would try it. So I'd like to ask for you to send me some ideas for alphas. If you want to then either send it as a review or just message me, just write a description of them and their names and I'll take your suggestions in. I can't remember if it showed how many there were so I'm going to have six. Three guys and three girls. I hope you like the idea and will send some suggestions. Thanks for reading.

GFG XD


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Party Crasher

Chapter 6:

Stiles' POV

I see Scott's car outside the school. "Matt! Where are you?" I heard him shouting from the locker room so I ran in that direction. When I got there he had Matt cornered. "So you're the one controlling Jackson? I've got to say I thought you'd be scarier." I joked and Scott turned around. "What are you doing here Stiles?" He asked. "Well I'm here to do what's best for my Alpha. I'm taking the dude so Peter can get all the info he needs." I said and looked to Matt who was probably a step away from peeing his pants. "Why are you doing everything Peter tells you, don't you remember what he did to you?" He asked and I looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care. You're really starting to get on my nerves." I growled and he looked hurt. "Stiles I don't want to fight you." I laughed and scratched his face. "Too bad."

Derek's POV

"Well this has been fun." Peter smirked and looked over to the door Stiles walking in to. "So Matt is the one who is controlling Jackson huh?" He joked and I gasped. "How the hell did you know-"Then it hit me. Stiles wasn't here. He must have followed Scott. I turned to look at Peter but he was gone to. "Dammit!" I said and ran out the door.

Stiles' POV

The wolf inside me was howling. Howling with pride. The thrill of the danger of being an animal. The fangs. The claws. The power. It's exhilarating. I feel alive. I growled as Scott stood in shock as the scratch quickly healed on his face. "What the hell is wrong with him?" I heard Matt whisper and I laughed. "Nothing's wrong with me. In fact, I've never felt better." I said and Scott growled. "Did Peter tell you to say that?" He said and I raised my hand to swing for him again but this time someone grabbed my arm. "Stiles stop!" The man in all black shouted and gripped my arm tighter when I tried to break free. "Now now Derek, I'd get off my beta. He bites." Peter said smiling as Derek growled and let go of me. "Let him go Peter, I don't know what your plan is but put Stiles back to normal." He said as if I'm not even in the room. "Why does everyone think I need fixing? I'm fine." I said and I saw Derek sigh. "Stiles, everything you think you know is a lie. Peter is controlling you." Peter cut in. "Oh on the contrary, I'm not controlling him. I'm perfecting him. Any way we aren't here to talk about Stiles." Peter turned to Matt. "I'm going to make it simple for you. You can either stay here with my nephew and be sent to prison for manslaughter. Or you can come with me and Stiles and I'll make you perfect just like Stiles." He said and patted me on the head. Matt just frowned. "Why should I trust you?" He asked and I saw Peter smile. "Because I understand why you are using Jackson to kill people. Because you want revenge. And I can help you with that. All you have to do is come with us." Peter said. "Matt don't do it." Scott warned but Matt ignored him and walked over to Peter. Derek and Scott went to go for Matt but a green tail came out of nowhere and swiped them o the floor. That's when we made our escape.

At Peter's Apartment.

"So what happens now?" Matt asked as he watched Jackson lying on the floor slowly turning back to human form. "Well first of all. I need to fix Jackson. He will be better help to us as a werewolf." Peter said as he stood over Jackson. There was still a hint of a bite mark on the back of his neck from where he was bitten and Peter bent down and bit him in that exact place. Jackson let out a gasp as his eyes opened. They were the lightest blue I have seen. His eyes closed again and it seemed he passed out. "So what's next?" Matt asked and Peter smiled wickedly. "Now it's your turn." He said and caught Matt off guard and bit him on his shoulder. Matt yelped before he passed out as well. Peter wiped the blood off his mouth and picked Mat up and put him in the spare bedroom. He then came back and did the same with Jackson. "Stiles come here." He ordered and I walked in the bedroom. "Yes?" I asked. "I have an old acquaintance coming to bring me some supplies. And I don't want him knowing about me being an Alpha. So stay in here and look after these two when they wake up. I shouldn't be that long." I nodded and he smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Good boy."

That's all for today.

Sorry for the massive Hiatus because my charger broke and I haven't been able to afford a new one till now. I'll try to update as soon as possible but bare with me. I'm kind of at an awkward point in my life as and I am in the middle of looking for work at the moment but it seems there are not a lot. So I'll try and update soon.

Please review to let me know what you think =)

Thanks

ThePigeonsAreLoose XD


End file.
